


while you were away

by Jayeffdee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayeffdee/pseuds/Jayeffdee
Summary: while Widowmaker is away on a tedious mission with Reaper, Sombra hacks into her visor and puts on a private show to demonstrate just how much she misses that skillful sniper's hands- - -smut smut smutty smutpls enjoy(it took every ounce of willpower not to title this "digital get down")





	while you were away

**Author's Note:**

> just gals being pals... !
> 
> \- in my head, these two are colleagues/tentative allies with benefits - however, feel free to interpret this as any kind of relationship you want!
> 
> \- i also like the idea that Sombra calls WM "araña" as an alternative to her established names: Widowmaker is a mouthful, and Amélie might be a sore subject... so, i think Sombra decides to just give her gal a placeholder name!

Widowmaker had been lying in the same spot, sprawled on her stomach with her visor down, for nearly 22 hours. Not a single heat signature had registered on her visor’s radar. This was why she hated working with double agents - too often, their conscience got the best of them and they divulged only pieces of crucial information. Instead of knowing the exact time of the target’s arrival, Talon had been given a date and a location from their contact, but nothing more.

So, Talon’s deadliest assassin, their living weapon, lay prone on a rooftop in the barren corner of a city, scoping an abandoned warehouse from midnight to midnight.

Of course, she was the only one who could be relied on to do it. Not just because she was conditioned to complete every mission to its entirety, but few other operatives could physically withstand a straight 24 hours without sleep or sustenance. She had a camelpak of water, which she sipped sporadically, and a few packets of nutrient gel, which she never touched. The Widowmaker needed little else - Talon had spent millions of dollars to ensure it.

Reaper was on the ground with a small troop of footmen. As soon as she saw signs of the target’s arrival, she was to contact him immediately for infiltration. She was to spot the target, shoot to kill, and Reaper would clean up the rest.

He checked in periodically, his voice a rolling gravel through the communicator in her ear. It was unnecessary, she knew that, and she knew that he knew that as well. She wondered, idly, if he was asking after her more than he was the mission. Either way, she responded to each call of “ _Widowmaker, report,_ ” the same way each time: “No movement.” He grunted, then the communicator clicked off.

The small tablet sitting beside her buzzed, followed by ten soft beeps piercing the silence of the rooftop. Two more hours to go. With a sigh, she reached for her water and took another small sip. She heard a brief spark of static in her ear, then she lost all sight in her visor. Darkness enveloped her as she raised her hand to retract the optics. Then, a flash of bright purple, almost painfully blinding after the pitch blackness that it interrupted. She hissed as the familiar logo of a fairweather ally appeared.

“ _Buenas noches,_ ” Sombra’s voice radiated from her earpiece. Widow sighed, rolling her eyes, though it was unlikely that Sombra could see it.

“You are interrupting a mission,” she muttered. In her visor, the image changed to a tight close-up of Sombra’s face. A video feed, indicated by Sombra winking at the camera. Live or pre-recorded, Widow couldn’t say just yet.

She recalled the mission in Somalia a few weeks before, where Sombra played a pre-recorded message over the ear comms and Reaper had a conversation with it for twenty minutes before realizing that she wasn’t actually there. As if remembering the same event, Sombra chuckled at the camera.

“ _It’s so cute how you think I don’t know that,_ ” she said. “ _Just thought I’d check in and see how it’s going_.” So, it was a live-feed.

“It was fine,” Widow replied through her teeth, “until a recent distraction.”

“ _Aw, I’m distracting you?_ ” Sombra snickered. “ _What a compliment, to know that I can distract the Widowmaker._ ”

The camera began slowly zooming out. From the new perspective, it was clear that Sombra was on her back, a purple pillow under her head. The tips of her bare shoulders peeked up over the bottom of the frame. Widow frowned.

“You are in my bed.” The grin on Sombra’s face spread wide, crinkling her eyes which twinkled with mischief.

“ _So observant,_ ” Sombra purred. The camera pulled back a little more, Sombra’s collarbone now visible in the frame. Her fingers, with short but neatly manicured nails without her gloves, traced a slow line from her jaw to the slight dip at the base of her throat.

“ _It’s been so long,_ ” she said, her voice growing deep and quiet. “ _I miss your hands, araña._ ” Widow adjusted her grip on her rifle, feeling her fingers slacken. She scoffed.

“It’s been four days, Sombra,” she replied. “Surely you can be more self-sufficient than that.” Sombra’s smirk grew from ear to ear. She trapped her bottom lip in her teeth as the camera zoomed out further.

Slowly, the frame revealed her chest, the dip of her stomach, and the top of her navel. From the waist up, Sombra was entirely naked. The hand that caressed her neck slid down to cup one of her bare breasts, thumb grazing over its stiffening nipple. In response, Sombra’s eyelids fluttered, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

“ _That’s exactly what I plan to be._ ” Her other hand came into frame and mimicked the actions on her other breast. She kept her eyes, under heavy lids with long fluttering lashes, locked on the camera lens. Widow stared as Sombra teased both her nipples to hard peaks. Every gasp, sigh, and groan was in Widow’s ear. “ _I wish these were your hands,_ ” Sombra sighed.

Widow fidgeted, feeling a growing desire deep in her belly, pooling between her legs. With a shake of her head, she retracted the visor and stared down the scope of her rifle. No signs of activity outside the building. She huffed and brought the visor over her eyes again. Sombra was still there, splayed out on her bed, hands roaming her naked chest.

“I have been here all day, Sombra,” Widow hissed. “I am quite short on time and patience.” Sombra arched one thin sculpted brow as she brought a hand to her face and sucked, delicately, on the tip of a finger.

“ _So eager,_ ” Sombra said, her voice breathless but coy. “ _You really are flattering me today, you know._ ” It was nearly crude the way Sombra then closed her lips over the digit and loudly sucked. She opened her mouth and her tongue emerged, performing a lewd dance that traveled from the painted purple nail to the valley between her first and middle knuckle. Widow grunted in frustration, then silently cursed herself. Sombra would have definitely heard that.

“If you are the reason this mission fails,” Widow growled, “I will put a bullet in your head the moment I see you.”

“ _I bet you say that to all the girls,_ ” Sombra said, her mouth closing into a sly smirk. Then she waved her hand at the camera before sliding it down her body and slipping it below the frame. After a moment, Sombra’s mouth dropped open, a long groan falling from her lips. It was clear where the hand had gone, and why. Widow clenched her jaw to stop herself from echoing the sound she heard.

“ _It’s so nice to be in your bed,_ ” Sombra continued. “ _It smells just like you._ ” She turned her head and pressed her nose into the pillowcase. Another gasp, then a long sigh - what was visible of her arm moved slowly up and down, indicating a steady but firm rhythm. Widow watched in the visor as Sombra’s tongue ran along her lips, then swiped the pillowcase. Sombra moaned and bit the fabric, pulling it taut with her teeth, then let it go with a growl that was downright feral. The sound sent a shiver up Widow's spine. “ _I wish it tasted like you_ ,” Sombra groaned into the pillow. Then, she looked straight into the camera, straight into Widow’s eyes. “ _I wish I could taste you right now_.”

Suddenly, there was static over the comm again, and Sombra’s quickening breath was joined by the background noise of a crowded city street. “ _Widowmaker, report_.” Reaper’s voice felt like a jackhammer to Widow’s skull. Sombra laughed.

“ _Better not keep him waiting,_ ” she said. “ _Don’t worry, I won’t finish the show without you._ ”

From her position on the rooftop, Widow could see nearly all of the empty city streets which lead to and from the warehouse lot. She retracted the visor again and scanned with her scope. Nothing on the lot. But as she pulled back, she noticed the first pair of headlights she’d seen since she’d arrived.

“The lot is empty,” she said, steadying her voice as it wavered. “One vehicle en route, three miles.” Reaper grunted an acknowledgment.

“ _I’ll send the team your way,_ ” he said. “ _Stay alert_.” Reaper’s line in the comm went silent. Widow waited a few moments, watching the headlights slowly make their way toward her, then clicked her visor back on.

The camera had zoomed all the way out. She was greeted to the sight of Sombra’s entire body, nude and sprawled over her bed. Her legs were spread wide, allowing Widowmaker an uninhibited view of the hand that stroked at her wet center, fingers slipping through the folds effortlessly. “ _You back yet, araña?_ ” Sombra asked the camera. “ _Not sure how much longer I can hold out._ ”

“You have five minutes,” Widow said. It was a statement, blunt and factual, delivered with an unwavering voice. But her throat was tight, the pulsing in her core ever present and ever increasing. She was certain that Sombra could tell this was affecting her. She wasn’t certain whether or not she cared.

“ _Won’t need it_ ,” Sombra breathed with a chuckle. Her hand began to speed up, increasing the pressure as she swirled her fingers around her clit. Lightly, she brushed over the nub with her knuckle and moaned, loud, one hand fisting in the pillow beside her head.

“ _You would feel so good right now_ ,” she gasped. Her eyes focused on the camera and Widow could tell that it was a struggle to maintain eye contact. Watching Sombra, wriggling and writhing on her pillow, trying desperately to look at her while she teased herself, began to feel unbearable. Tonight’s kill, she thought, would feel particularly satisfying.

“Time is running out, petite ombre,” Widow whispered. Sombra took the hint and, without warning, plunged a finger inside herself. She clamped her bottom lip between her teeth and swallowed what was certainly about to be a staggered yelp. After a few steady pumps, she added a second finger. This time she moaned, full and loud and long, into Widow’s ears.

“ _God, I wish this was your hand,_ ” Sombra whined. “ _I love when you fuck me, araña_.” Widow watched as Sombra bucked against her own palm, her face pressed into Widow’s pillow behind her head. “ _I want you to fuck me,_ ” Sombra whimpered, “ _I want to ride your hand and scream your name, extraño tus manos, mi dulce araña._ ”

“Two minutes, Sombra.”

Sombra’s hand worked harder at her core, the pace of her thrusts quickening, her wetness glistening in the lighting she’d somehow rigged to illuminate her body in the space. Widow could see the sheets under her beginning to dampen, the sheen of her arousal on her hands and the inside of her thighs. “ _Tell me to come,_ ” Sombra said. Widow ached at the want in her voice.

“I thought you were in charge of this show,” Widow replied, the hint of a smile ghosting her lips. Sombra whined, actually whined, a high-pitched, petulant groan that, in any other situation, would have irritated Widow enough to mute her comm entirely. In this moment, she wanted nothing more than to hear it again. “Are you sure you need my help?”

Sombra’s head bobbed up and down, vigorously nodding. Widow couldn’t help roaming her eyes over the body before her, from Sombra's eyes screwed tightly shut, to her breasts bouncing with each staccato push and pull of her long, lithe fingers in and out of her shining cunt. Widow had to admit - for all that she was annoying to work with, Sombra was a pleasure to look at.

“ _Please_ ,” Sombra moaned. It was what Widow was waiting for. “ _Please, I need to come._ ” Another whine, interrupted by the hitch of breath. “ _I want to hear you say it._ ” She was close, Widow could tell. And, if her calculations were correct, so was that car.

“Just a little longer,” Widow said, once again readjusting her position and the grip on her gun. As soon as this was over, she’d have to scope and shoot. She was cutting it close, she knew that. But it was worth it to see Sombra, breathless and undone and shamelessly begging for release. Yes, that was certainly worth it.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Sombra cried, and she managed to open her eyes to stare into the camera. “ _This is torture, eres malo, please, I’m so close!”_ Over Sombra’s pleading, the microphones planted at the warehouse picked up the sound of tires rolling over gravel. Widow smirked.

“D’accord,” she said, then braced herself for Sombra’s undoing. “Come for me, Sombra.” Sombra’s other hand dropped on the spot and began rubbing at her clit, swollen and sensitive and ready. Her back arched, her hips bucked wildly, her mouth opened as she threw her head back against the pillow.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ ” she chanted, until finally her breath caught in her chest. Her body pulled taut and with one last gasp, she moaned Widow’s name before releasing herself. She fell back against the bed, panting and sweaty, reaching up to push away the hair that had fallen over her face.

“ _Gracias,_ ” Sombra finally sighed, giving a wink to the camera while she panted to catch her breath. “ _Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did_.”

“Back to work,” Widow said. “Those sheets better go in the laundry before I get back.” Sombra rolled her eyes with a smile.

Widow retracted her visor and pressed her eye to the scope of her rifle. The bullet soared effortlessly through the sky, burying clean between the eyes of the target as he stepped out of his car. As she watched him fall, she heard Sombra’s heavy breath still in her ear.

“ _See you soon, araña.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> if there's interest, i may post a second chapter which shows how our gals celebrate their reunion after the mission is over  
> (hint: theyre gonna fuck)  
> //  
> i have no headcanon for how Talon's conditioning affects WM's physiology - some fics explain how she can feel lust or desire, i'm just... letting it happen unscientifically lmao


End file.
